


Kiss Kiss Fall

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: Four times Shige and Yamapi kiss.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Yamashita Tomohisa





	Kiss Kiss Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Wishlist fic for i am not sure exactly whom because i seemed to have not written it down. Anyone request shigepi? Looks like 4 kisses.

1\. "All right," the photographer said. "Lean in closer. Closer." Yamapi was leaning into Shige, hands on his hips, face--lips--a breath away from his own. Shige, in turn, had his arms wrapped around Yamapi's neck in a loose hold. It looked casual and intimate at the same time. "Ok! Hold it!" He shouted, and started snapping away.

2\. When the choreographer (finally) called a break, Shige went straight for the water bottles in the corner and slumped against the ground dramatically. In the middle of the room, Tegoshi had sprawled out across the floor where he'd been standing, Massu a boneless puddle next to him. Ryo's spread out over the only bench in the room, hogging it, and Yamapi's sitting on the floor near his head, too exhausted to even poke him just to be annoying. Shige reaches out blindly and grabs his water bottle and downs half of it before screwing the cap back on.

Maybe that sadist who thinks he's a choreographer will give them an extra five minutes. Shige takes another long drink from the bottle and it's halfway down from his lips when Yamapi lets out an indignant shriek. Shige looks over quickly, but Ryo's just lying there, looking too tired to move. Yamapi, however, is looking at Shige like he'd grown another head.

"What?" Shige asks, confused.

"That's _my_ water bottle," Yamapi accuses.

Before Shige can apologize, or offer his own bottle in exchange, Tegoshi starts giggling uncontrollably. "Indirect kiss!" he crows, laughing.

"I'm sorry, Yamashita-kun," Shige grits out, and tosses his own water bottle toward Yamapi. It hits Tegoshi square in the stomach. Shige very pointedly _doesn't_ smile. Perfect throw.

3\. Shige ran into Nakamaru-kun in the elevator. He was just saying his goodbyes--head turned around to look over his shoulder--when he got to the dressing room. Stepping through the door, Shige started turning to face forward again and ran straight into Yamapi. Shige knocked the air out of Yamapi and he doubled over in pain and surprise. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Yamapi's lips ghost over Shige's and then down across his cheek and jaw. Then Yamapi collapsed against Shige and brought them both to the ground. Shige landed hard on his butt with Yamapi on top of him, knocking all the air out of _his_ lungs. Yamapi promptly curled up into a little ball on his side, while Shige lay flattened, groaning.

They were still like that twenty seconds later, when Ryo arrived. If they'd been hoping for sympathy, they were sorely disappointed. Ryo just stepped over their prone forms to get into the room, took a seat on the couch, and started to laugh.

4\. Shige caught Yamapi looking at him--or rather, at his mouth--for the fourth time in fifteen minutes. He licked his lips to get whatever it was stuck on his face off, but it didn't seem to be working. If anything, Yamapi was staring at him even more intently.

Maybe he had rice stuck to his chin, he thought, and picked up his napkin to wipe whatever it was off. That seemed to work, because as soon as the napkin went up to cover his lips, Yamapi looked back at his plate and shoved another gyoza in his mouth.

Five minutes later, though, Yamapi was back to staring, and Shige had had enough.

"What _is_ it already?" Shige demanded. A good friend would _tell_ you when you had food on your face, not just stare at you. Especially when it was obviously not coming off easily.

"Fine!" Yamapi retorted. He stood up abruptly and leaned over the table and Shige gulped. Maybe Shige was over-reacting a little. He shouldn't have shouted.

And then Yamapi kissed him, and sat back down. "There. Happy?"

Surprisingly, Shige was.


End file.
